1. Field of the Invention
Inventive concepts relate to an image classification device, a method for operating the same and an electronic system comprising the image classification device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo album of a smart device can be configured to allow a user to generate arbitrary directories for classifying photographs. For best results a user should classify photographs at the time they are taken, rather than returning to the photographs at a later date and trying to recreate the context of the photograph in an attempt at accurately classifying them. Because users get caught up in the moment, and don't necessarily classify photographs as they are taken, photographs are often left unclassified, with all of them stacked into a basic, non-categorized directory.